Denim FC
Denim FC (formerly known and still called by fans as New York Denim FC) is an American association football team. It was refounded in 1994 as the continuation of the Denim Strikers after the foundation of CN/FIFA and has a Portuguese spin-off called Lisbon Denim FC. They play in the CN/FIFA Soccer League and never been relegated. History 1924-1928: Early years as Denim Strikers 1993-1994: Final season as Denim Strikers In the beginning of the 1993-1994 Strata League, Denim Strikers had a bad start. In May 31, 1994, the final day of the 1993-1994 Strata League, Denim Strikers won the final match against Los Angeles Heatlighters 6-0, which they automatically became the final winners of the League. A month later, the board of directors decided to ditch the "Strikers" name and became New York Denim. 2011-present: Stadium relocation, possible London affiliate team On March 2, 2007, after Denim Stadium's failed renovation to 100,000 seats, Denim's then-president Carl Bromley said to the board of directors: "Maybe, we just build a new stadium to be opened in September 2012". The new stadium began construction on May 2008. Rivalries Denim's main rival is New York Lighters Club crest and colours Crest Colours Denim's colours are red and blue. Club mascot Players As of 11 November 2011. Current squad Out on loan Reserve team Retired numbers The numbers 33-36 have been retired in honour of the four Denim football players who died in a light plane crash in December 11, 2006 whilst flying to Los Angeles. Managers 1 Though born in the United States, da Foz is eligible to have a Portuguese passport because his father's family is from the European country Streamergate scandal On April 1, 2002, then-coach of Denim, Daniel Streamer, drove to Pasadena, Cailfornia for Denim v Pasadena match for the 2002-03 Soccer Club Cup. During that match, Streamer called the Pasadena captain, Andrew Lombart (who was a veteran Denim player) a cheat. Streamer was fined $1000 for fouling a player and was given a 10-match suspension. The assistant coach, Carlos Marcelo temporarily became head coach of Denim for 10 matches. 16 months later, Streamer resigned and said on Cartoon Network Sport Radio "I don't think it was right for me.". Streamer is now coach of the United States CN/FIFA national football team. Home stadium Denim FC has a home stadium: Denim Stadium. It was built as Denim Strikers' stadium from 1974 until 1994 when it became Denim. The stadium has a capacity of 40,000. Denim confirmed that the Denim Park will become a museum and a stadium used for the reserve team starting from the 2012-13 season after denying any rumours of demolishing the stadium. Their new stadium called Denim Park is under construction and will part-futsal, part-soccer, part-beach soccer and part-street. Home stadiums: *1924 to 1962: Yankee Stadium **Status: Demolished in 2010 *1962 to 1968: Adrenaline Stadium **Status: Now a rugby stadium under the name Pepsi Stadium. Current tenants are the New York Denim (rugby union), a farm team of the association football team. *1968 to 1970: Downing Stadium **Status: Demolished in 2002 *1970 to 1974: Hofstra Stadium **Status: Now renamed James M. Shuart Stadium *1970 to 1974: Madison Square Garden (indoor team only) **Status: Returned as a hockey arena *1974 to 2012: Denim Stadium **Status: Soon to be a museum *1976 to 2012: Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum (indoor team only) **Status: Soon to be returning as a hockey arena *2008 to 2012: Icahn Stadium (youth team only) **Status: Soon to be returning as an athletics stadium Gallery Yankee_Stadium_aerial_from_Blackhawk.jpg|Denim's first stadium Yankee Stadium Newbroomfield.PNG|Adrenaline Stadium 3504361328_e27cabf2bb_o.jpg|Downing Stadium in 2000 ZSSKGRYEUQWFYNI.20090513182814.jpg|Hofstra Stadium Dsri1bb.jpg|Denim Stadium in 2002 as Downing Stadium II NVMC_1.jpg|Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum NVMC_5.jpg|Nassau Veteran Memorial Colessium inside Icahnstadium.JPG|Icahn Stadium Trivia